starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
ZACK SCOTT
555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]]:555640-zak 1 large.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] } } } } } biography zack 'trent" scott was a jedi soldier-like peacekeeper and a light super saiyan elite with a sometimes tempered and most vlolent child individual in life.his story begins as a newborn child with 1 year old loved one,a girl who was also loved friends.however, as later chlids , the child couple had been later hated and almost vlolent towards each other,resulting them being separated.many years have passed,and for the entire galaxy was at war from other known core worlds,unlike most never heard to and from the human homeworld planet earth, the Clone wars. however that same year in 21BBY and age 744 zack was aged 16 and videl 17.during their second loved times, zack was yet shocked that videl (stuipdly or actualy) is dating a half saiyan warrior,son gohan.later that same day zack was instantly angerd and starts to vlolently dislike this young hybrid person and at this time zack and gohan both begin a rivalry. early life zack is born april 10th 2023 were he was born in his father,s house were he is being rested in inside his bed at day time. durnig his days of being a newborn bay he meet a very young 1 mouth old girl named videl the daughter of m.r satan and m.s satan.during a young relationship he and videl satan were much more interactive to each other zack once was held by his father trent scott, zak some how cries for interrupted for a reason why he and videl shortly enjoyed playing with each other. childhood after a few mouths of being a little boy zack is seen still friended videl once during the time two other young aged boys were gohan and trunks however once later the two had been makeing remarks and comments about zack and videl,s friendship with dating as zack was being embarrassed while videl continues to play around with him more girl likeing,however the two being their rival sometime often the begin a fight which was time that gohan,trunks and videl started playing space adventure by makeing cardboard starship and jedi fleet ships, zack was asked and to stay a away from videl and the playset because zack was to hyper by dranking energy juice then by destoying the starships zak however after he was grossed out by seeing videl pulling down her pants and shows her butt while zak pulls down his pants and geabs and humps on her then videl started saying ,yewww!!!!, then how for gohan he starts vomiting while trunks easliy recorded a video while trying to make a show trunks himself loudly laughs.however then m.r satan and danny scott is told by trunks after the fight zack and videl asked to stay away for each other.later the next day during his 5th year at school he still sees videl walking a talking to the other young girls in the hallway zack frustraliy makes angry faces towards videl but for her she ignoris him and as the two enter their classrom they still stay away from each however later after school zack angely trys to fight he and videl looking at each other zack finlay runs away back home seats and cries until videl had already just arived home.as the fight is still long over zack and videl they start saying sorry and huged other.as the close relationship continues to keep getting closer and closer videl was asked by her dad by saying it,s time to go home made zack got very sadder as videl had already left zack left the house seeing that his loveable friend may still see each other as he go back to his bedroom his starts crying but however he had a phone call from videl as zack continues to cry and while videl gives the phone to her dad and zaks dad to clam down until they still see each other as well for zack,s hope he still can,t wait to see her again. the clone wars and love reunion "i know it,s been a long time to finish our reunion". "zack and videl". after the battle of geonosis and others battles during the clone wars. zack scott only himself passed his training in the jedi temple for years after him back during as a child he wanted to became a most powerful jedi knight like his father and everyone else also anakin skywalker. he and and a other young jedi named galen marek,they both trained zack by his force powers (even also trained by two young fighters trunks and tien who still worked with the z-fighters successfuliy for zack scott claimed to be a former hand to hand combat and has the ability to fly as well but not during his later years for jedi training) zack was never been rumored and unseen to be in any battle during the start of the grand army of the republic and the jedi order.due to his age was still 14 and cloud still return to earth, and sees his mother and father.however after his long return, he flys away from home and after he heard of seeing his friend again his ends in a area home to roses and flowers for 2 weeks for valentine,s day he find a group for robbers after they were all have been out-gunned by the satan city police and clone trooper forces from the coruscant guard,they and zack both seen a loyal takedown by two crime fighters, nicknamed, "great saiyanman and woman" (both mainly gohan and videl ) they all had most of the robbers and win the crime fight,though for zack scott he only remembers his love interest that has the same appearance and face sighs he asks that he wanted to know she is as real as she looks into zack,s eyes.later at home he and great saiyan woman (videl as the real name) they both remember each other,zack,s soul was the right place to be in love with her more often (which shes only to be know to date gohan for defeating cell and was careless during their fought with majin buu on planet earth) she reminds zack the truth, but during that matter, they begin almost ready to look and kiss each other but for a second later zack,s mother jewel scott, interrupted the love reunion between the two. broken heart of trail "so your the one who,s trying to steal my lover aganist me eh?" "you lover?...oh you you mean videl?" zack enraged to meet gohan. after a truthful reborn begining between zach and videl, the half couple spent time during their amazing dream and love stoires after their first hidden "hands and heart" ,remembership zach talks about what would happen if there a "2 boyfriend and 1 girlfriend"relationship, videl refuses to not answer such fake type would such couple they inform if possible,zach himself had high hopes of if he would get created by his own love intertrest,though possible known ideas for zach and minunte later, gohan arrives at scott,s house for a another hello towards videl.zach has the upper hand but unfortunately,he know if he was that more older and powerful in such looks (even tough they both meet when they were all little.)zach was also known to be a half jedi and z fighter,when his ruined plans got ended by gohan due to his happness,zach however would refer him "why would videl date such dork like him.... against me? with such mean fight like we did the first time as little babies? well i will be ready for anything because i,m a well self powerful killer if i had my target was already dead by now" zach mind talks his own idea to threatned to get raid of gohan with such head start of attitude and aggressive pain he already feels like.after his angered temper with such reaction by the cause of videl,she discovers such early remade arrvial between the two,she puts an end to it by saying "zach are you alright?" as zach and gohan now look at each other in anger, she says:"alright that,s enough you two will get along with each other just because our moms are not here just because our moms are not here you guys feel like start anything" gohan however he replies saying:but videl i was not doing anything this little guy is looking at me like he wanted to fight me" which zach state:fight you...i.m not little,like you scums keep nicknameing me as grown ups i would powered up my fist if you had a chance" videl then says: zach, stop it get ready for dinner our moms don,t want any proleams okay?....no drama."this was aimed at scott when he,s the only person thinking he,s a love target for videl,and also clone cadet dave,member and second command of the clone youth brigade and zack,s only known commander. arrival of the grand army of the republic on earth "het have you heard about the clone army heading to earth from a another planet?" "the clone army? who are they?" "it,s a long story" zack talking about the galactic republic head to earth for a trip to videl. after an relationship with the govenors and senators of both planets earth and coruscant,it was a shock and humored idea for the jedi order and the republic clone army to had a long vacation to a normal human homeworld planet earth.later back an zack,s house,zach told videl that there are people from a another planet that had it,s own republic. a couple of hours later earth new stated that the republic from planet coruscant and landed on north west city where it,s most people from other cities, had a large welcomeing celebrations within the jedi and clone forces arrival. the galactic republic on planet earth and zack,s organized plan in revenge :hotshot: "who,s that girl? :zack: "my stupid girlfriend who was not even my girlfriend and that she,s dating a actual coward." zack tells hotshot about videl and her actual boyfriend during the galactic republic and it,s special force and infantry armies, the Clones and jedi kinghts, a parade ensued and most of the earth,s poplulation but satan city and other locations.the 501st legion,212th attack battalion,clone youth brigade and many others proform a large welcomeing parties and later then videl finally knows that she stated she had never seen a army that have been more brave enough then they have before then until the war was unleashed.5 days later, the earth federal goverment and jedi council begin a good development in both planets hidden across the outer rim.six more days later in orange star high school zack scott befriends three young clones hotshot, dave, and jax who were later also drop in school and sometimes away with and from the clone youth brigade,however, zack might know that he may been making good friends with the clones,he may be also make a group capable to involve hate against gohan and videl and their friends (although these young clones,according to CT-21-5555, them and the clone youth beigade were a school like genre to train to be future clone trooper soldiers not standard infantry troops at that age).unfortunately for zack regardless to train and teach these clone kids still on the hating within days. A BATTLE ENRAGED,AND AT FULL RAGE Category:stroy Category:Article management templates Category:LIGHT SUPER SAYAINS Category:interracial couples Category:MALES Category:JEDI KNIGHTS Category:intergalactic soldiers Category:elite troopers Category:african people